legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S6 P1/Transcript
(In the Land of Darkness, the heroes are seen entering through a portal) Alex:.....Holy shit. Erin: Look at this place... Burning Sun: *Voice* So this is where our enemy hides. Fitting. Daniel: Definitely doesn't let the name down. Amanda: Yeah. Alex: Alright, you know the plan. We get in, take the Orb, and let you do the rest Daniel: Right. Ruby: Be careful of the Grimm. Qrow: There's gonna be a lot out here. Daniel: We got this. It's gonna take more than that to beat us. Adam: Yeah. Ozpin: Good luck. Daniel: *Nods* (Daniel and the heroes head up. Inside, Salem is seen meeting with her allies) Salem: So Cinder, I take it the mission was a success? Cinder: Yes. Salem: Show me. (Cinder summons her Spirit. It opens its eyes as the Spirit Orb is shown inside its chest) Salem: Hmmm... Cinder: Autumn's Wrath is what I've named it. Autumn's Wrath: *Nods* Salem: Impressive work. You've given us a great advantage. Cinder: Thank you. Neo: *Claps* (An Insurgent approaches) Insurgent: Mistress. Salem: What is it? (The Insurgent pulls out a holo projector from his pocket. The heroes are seen approaching the door) Salem:.....His kids have finally come to fight. Cinder:..... Salem: Everyone, take care of the children. I'll stay back and figure out the next move. Stryker: Right. (Cinder's allies run off. Daniel is seen breaking down the door with Burning Sun) Daniel: NOW!!! (Insurgents open fire on the heroes before Sun disintegrates them with fireballs) Daniel: SALEM!!! Adam: We've come for you all! Oliver: Your reign of terror is going to end here! Now! (No response) Daniel:..... (The heroes slowly walk forward) Daniel: Keep. Your guard up. Alex:.... I can hear someone near by. They're thoughts are going wild. Raynell: Oh man. Its gonna get crazy isn't it? Alex: Like you wouldn't believe. Cinder: *Voice* Not. Another step. Heroes: !! (Cinder Fall is seen slowly stepping out of the shadows) Cinder: You are brave to come here. But also... VERY stupid. Alex: Great. Erin: Wondered when we see your ugly ass here. Cinder: Hmph. Daniel: And you're the stupid one here. Adam: Yeah! There's a bunch of us and only one of you! (Suddenly Cinder's Spirit joins her) Daniel: !! Cinder: Do you like my spirit heroes? Adam: *Growls* Alex: Oh crap.... Autumn's Wrath: *Growls* Cinder: A perfect amplifier of my own power. And with the Spirit Orb, it just grows by the minute! Daniel:....... Cinder: And also, I'm not alone. (Salem's other allies all step out, alongside a group of Insurgent Fighters) Amanda: Oh crap! Jack: ! Cinder: You were saying? Alex: You think a few misfits scare us? Erin: We've still got the power necessary to beat you! Emerald: You've all gotten in a way for the last time! Insurgent #1: Today our Mistress ends you ALL! Daniel: Over my dead body! Burning Sun: You've stolen from an innocent city and for that, you'll burn in the hellfire of my creation! Autumn's Wrath: You fool... Burning Sun: Hm?! Autumn's Wrath: You'll be the ones burning in hellfire!! (Autumn's Wrath begins charging a massive fire attack) Daniel: !! Alex: SCATTER!!! (The heroes all jump out of the way as Autumn's Wrath unleashes a MASSIVE fire wave which misses the heroes) Erin: WHOA!!! Jack: That was TOO close! Autumn's Wrath: Hmph. Cinder: See now? This is the might of my new Spirit Autumn's Wrath. Daniel: Nn. Cinder: It's too late to surrender now, you've all stepped into your own deaths. Adam: Not yet. Daniel: We won't give up that easily! (Burning Sun stands by Daniel's side) Daniel: Everyone, deal with the Insurgents and Cinder's friends! I'll take her on alone. Adam: You sure bro? Daniel: Positive. I'm the only one here with the strength to rival that thing. Burning Sun: Yeah! Adam:.... Daniel: Trust me bro, I'll be fine. Adam:....Do it. (The others go to attack the enemies) Cinder: Big mistake Daniel Hendricks. My Spirit has the power of the Orb. Daniel: Yeah, well you fight the son of a God. I got enough strength of my own to take you down. Burning Sun: Hell yeah. Autumn's Wrath: Hmph, we'll see. Burning Sun: Guess we shall. Daniel: And once you're dealt with, I'll punch a hole right through your bitch of a Mistress! Cinder: Oh we'll see about that. (The two prepare to fight as the other heroes engage the Insurgency and Cinder's allies) Alex: TAKE 'EM DOWN!! Erin: Right away! Miles: You're all going down now! (Miles swings forward and drives his foot into an Insurgent's head as the others take more Insurgents down) Amanda:.... (Amanda watches as Daniel engages against Cinder) Amanda:.... Adam: Amanda, what's wrong!? We got guys to fight! (Adam uses Malozen and takes a few Insurgents down. Burning Sun is seen engaging in a fist fight with Autumn's Wrath who blocks most of his attacks) Autumn's Wrath: Pitiful. (Burning Sun is knocked away by a gust of wind from Autumn's Wrath) Burning Sun: GNN!!! Daniel: Dammit... (Amanda watches for a bit longer before she runs toward them) Adam: Amanda?! Oliver: Hey! What're you doing!? Amanda: Saving a friend! (Amanda jumps up) Autumn's Wrath: Hm? (Amanda goes and charges energy into her foot as she goes to kick) Amanda: EAT THIS!!! Daniel: Amanda?? (Autumn's Wrath watches before Amanda's foot rams into her head) Autumn's Wrath: Nn! Cinder: *Grabs her head* GAH!!! Daniel: *Gasp* Burning Sun: She injured her! Amanda: *Gasp* I did! (Autumn's Wrath then grabs Amanda's ankle) Amanda: !! Autumn's Wrath: Big mistake girl. (Autumn's Wrath twists Amanda's ankle) Amanda: !! GAAAAH!!! (Autumn's Wrath slams Amanda into the ground) Daniel: NO!!! Amanda:..... (Amanda is seen unconscious) Daniel: Amanda... (Autumn's Wrath holds up Amanda) Autumn: You hurt me. And now. You shall be the first to die. Daniel:..... (Autumn's Wrath prepares the killing blow) Cinder: Do it. Autumn's Wrath: With plea- (Burning Sun's fist suddenly rams into Autumn's face) Autumn's Wrath: HGNN!! Cinder: *Nose gushes blood* HNNG!!! W-WHAT!?! Daniel: GET!! YOUR!!! HANDS!!! OFF!! HEEEEEER!!!! Autumn's Wrath: Im...POSSIBLE!!! Burning Sun: BASTAAARD!!! (Burning Sun pushes Autumn into Cinder, knocking them both through a pillar) Alex: !! Erin: Whoa! Adam: Holy shit! Emerald: CINDER!!! Cinder: *Groans* (Cinder tries to stand up before Daniel stomps on her chest) Cinder: HNNG!!! Daniel: You're not going anywhere. You're about to go straight to hell! Cinder: AUTUMN'S WRATH!!! (Daniel notices a fire ball and he dodges it) Antumn's Wrath: You.... Yooooooou…. (The Spirit Orb glows) Autumn's Wrath: BASTARDS!!! Burning Sun: !! (Autumn's Wrath seemingly teleports in front of Sun and grabs his arm before twisting it. Daniel's arm is heard breaking in the process) Daniel: *Grabs his arm* GAH!!! Autumn's Wrath: *Pulls fist back* Die! (Autumn's Wrath starts to punch Burning Sun) Autumn's Wrath: DIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!! (Autumn's Wrath punches Daniel away along with Burning Sun) Cinder: HA!!! I WIN!!! Adam: NO!! Oliver: Shit! Daniel! Cinder: Now, to finish you off Hendricks! ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! (Autumn's Wrath then falls to her knees) Cinder: Huh? Autumn's Wrath: Nnn.... Cinder: Hey, what's wrong!? Autumn's Wrath: The Orb.....It.... (Autumn's Wrath looks down and finds the Orb missing from its chest) Cinder: !!! WHAT?!!? (The two look around for the Orb) Cinder: Where'd it go!? Adam: *Gasp* Erin: Look! (Cinder looks ahead at Daniel who sits up. He then reveals the Spirit Orb in his hand) Daniel:... Cinder: WHA-?!? Adam: He....He got the Orb! (Daniel holds the Orb up) Adam: The next one to hold the Orb's power after Autumn....is Daniel! Cinder: Nn...*Thinking* Shit, he must've had Burning Sun grab the thing while Autumn was so close to him! I don't see how he got the chance to, but this won't last for him! Autumn's Wrath: Hmph! Cinder: Even without the Orb, my Spirit holds great power thanks to the power of the Fall Maiden! I won't lose my spot at the top! His death...is all but assured! (Autumn's Wrath charges forward) Alex: Look! Scott: She's charging ahead! Despite how useless that move is! (Daniel tosses the Orb to Burning Sun) Daniel: BURNING SUN!!!! (Burning Sun rams the Orb into its chest) Daniel:...... Adam: YES!!! With the Orb's power, Daniel will have what he needs to beat her! Cinder:.....No. He won't. (The Orb is seen overcharging before it blows a hole in Burning Sun's chest) Burning Sun: !! Daniel: *Coughs up blood* Adam: W-....What? Ruby: What happened? Yang: That can't be right! That.... Cinder: *Chuckles* HAHAHA!!! (Cinder walks up to Daniel) Cinder: It seems the power of the Orb was too much for your Spirit to handle. The Orb's gone against you and dealt a fatal blow! Daniel: Nn.... Cinder: Just as I predicted, you came here to die. (Autumn's Wrath joins Cinder's side) Cinder: Daniel Hendricks, you weak little hero. You've made your last move. (Daniel looks at Cinder with a glare) Cinder: YOU'VE BEEN REJECTED BY THE ORB!!! Adam: RUN DANIEL!!! Autumn's Wrath: FEEL MY POWER!!! (Autumn's Wrath punches Burning Sun in the face, cracking and shattering his helmet apart) Cinder: I will forever stay on top! Just as I always should have from the start!! Daniel: Grnn... (Daniel and Burning Sun fall to the ground as Cinder reaches for the Orb. However, it flies toward Burning Sun) Cinder: What?? (As Burning Sun falls in slow motion, his face is seen after his helmet broke. His eyes open wide as his fiery hair flows free. The Orb then begins to burrow into his chest) Cinder: What is this.... Adam: ! Cinder: No way. They should be dead. Their heads were cracked open, I'm sure of it! But now.... (The Orb burrows deeper) Cinder: NO!! Autumn's Wrath: YOU'RE FINISHED!!!! (Autumn punches Burning Sun more, only shattering more of his armor before he and Daniel suddenly vanish) Cinder:..... Adam: What now?? Scott: L-....Look! (Cinder looks at where Daniel once sat as embers fall from above) Cinder: *looks up* Wha-?! (In the air, Daniel is seen next to a new form of Burning Sun. His armor now burns like fire and his face is now fully visible as his hair catches fire) Daniel:...... Cinder: No....It can't be! Adam:....The Orb....accepted him. Miles: He's got the upper hand! Alex: Yeah, look at him! Daniel: You lost Cinder. Cinder:.... Daniel: With this new form of Sun, my wounds have healed. But now, you deal with me and him. No longer is he Burning Sun. (Burning Sun's face is seen glaring) Daniel: This.... Burning Sun: Is Solar Flare. Cinder:.... Adam: Solar Flare... Scott: That has to be it. That's what's gonna win us the fight! Cinder:..... Autumn's Wrath: You... Solar Flare: Give up Cinder. This is your only warning. Cinder: You think this scares me? I will get that Orb back! Daniel: Come and take it. (Daniel floats back down) Daniel: But you're gonna die trying. (The two prepare to continue the fight) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts